muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:H rytter
The Hoobs Thanks for making My episode list on The Hoobs I'll try and keey each season in that same style. Images one more thing I DO need help on though is that,whenever I try to upload an image on this site,it always says there was a problem. Do you suppose it's because of the file type I'm using? I use jpg,but I'm not sure if it's valid or not. : Jpg's are valid image files, does it say what the problem are ? Henrik (talk) 12:55, 16 April 2009 (UTC) ::Upload warning:The file is corrupt or has an incorrect extension. Please check the file and upload again. That's what it says whenever I try to upload an image on this site. ::: Check if you can open the image on your computer, if it's in JPG then it's a correct extension. Henrik (talk) 20:01, 16 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Yup,I can open it up on my computer,and it's in JPG mode. Do you suppose it's because I took a screenshot of the image/images in paint? ::::: When you open it, do you do that in Paint? if you do try and use the standard windows image viewer. Can you upload it to the web somewhere so I can take a look at the image ? Henrik (talk) 09:39, 17 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::I suppose I could do that.I did 2 images actually,but I can still upload them. ;) ::::::: http://s154.photobucket.com/albums/s245/big_jeffy/?action=view&current=mtvmuppet.jpg http://s154.photobucket.com/albums/s245/big_jeffy/?action=view&current=NickNormal.jpg One image is that Hot Pink MTV host Anything Muppet who introduced "Wet Paint" by How Now Brown and the Moo Wave,and the other is a screenshot of Nick Normal. :::::::: Ok, I have uploaded them for you, I have no idea why you could not do it yourself. You can try and ask Danny if he has any idea about why you could not upload them. :::::::: Henrik (talk) 14:07, 19 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::::: Thanks,I dunno why either,I figure I might as well ask him,and,if possible,may as well as him if that MTV hot pink anything muppet had a name in the full version of the Wet Paint video by How Now Brown and the Moo Wave. Wet Paint (Cerf/Stone) I noticed that the page was locked for editing,although the most recent was from oscarfan,which was in Feb. Why do you suppose it's locked? :Danny protected it back in November 2007, due to it being a target of vandalism. But you should be able to edit it, from what I can see it's protected from anonymous edits, and since we only allow registered users on this wiki to make edits you should be able to. Thats also why theres been made edits on the page since the protection. Henrik (talk) 08:59, 13 April 2009 (UTC) ::That's the problem though,although I'm a registered user,it will not let me edit the page. Why do you suppose is that? :::No clue, I will try to see if I can unprotect the page for now. Henrik (talk) 06:05, 14 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Ok,I made my edits,which explained that there were 2 versions of the same music video for the Wet Paint song,one of which had an MTV intro,as introduced by a Hot Pink Anything Muppet. One Thing I WOULD like to ask though is that,since on Sesame Street.org,it appears as though part of the intro may have been cut off,so I'd like to ask,do you remember if that muppet had a name,and if there was a studio name she mentioned during the intro at all? ::::: No can't help you with that, my knowledge of Sesame Street are very limited, since we don't have it here in Denmark. Henrik (talk) 05:53, 15 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::Ah,ok,I see. If anyone DOES happen to have an answer for my question though,feel free to post it on my talk page. -Alex EKAs Hey, I created this template for you to help with the Sesamstrasse guides in the event of a reused segment. - Oscarfan 12:43, 1 March 2009 (UTC) :Thanks I've been considering creating that myself, but have never gotten around to it. Henrik (talk) 17:48, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Admin rights Hi, Henrik! I saw that you spotted another vandal today and reverted the change. I talked to the other wiki admins, cause we've noticed that you do that a lot, and we all agreed that you should have admin rights on the wiki. Basically, having admin rights just means that you can block vandals, protect pages, and delete pages. Those are all tasks that you've helped out with, so you might as well have the ability to do them properly! So now you won't have to ask someone to undelete a page, or wait for someone to come by so they can block a vandal. You should see some new buttons on the edit bar and on recent changes. Try them out, and let me know if you have questions about how to do something. Thanks for everything you've been doing on the wiki! -- Danny (talk) 23:42, 16 February 2009 (UTC) : Thanks, I will test it out when theres a chance for it. Henrik (talk) 13:20, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Episode 979 Hi there. Can you tell me if one of the incomplete episodes can make it into the complete episode guide? Episode 979 is not complete. Are these incomplete episodes just waiting to be researched further and added to the episode guide, or is the information in the incomplete episodes not available? : It seems that specific episode mostly contains information gathered from the CTW Archives, so no one on the wiki have access to the full episode as of yet, thats why it's missing information. Henrik (talk) 20:28, 22 October 2008 (UTC) Thank you! Hi, Henrik! I don't think I've really talked to you before, but thanks for putting all those translated books on the corresponding American pages for them. I didn't even know we had those! Also, I was wondering if you had any interest in working on any international Sesame Street records. If you have any, or can help with translation, that would be great! Thanks again! -- Ken (talk) 04:18, 3 September 2008 (UTC) : Well I have added some records in the past, I own a few, others have been added based on information from various sources, right now I don't have additional info on what's already on the wiki. Henrik (talk) 08:36, 3 September 2008 (UTC) Images Hey, Henrik! I think Andrew might be able to restore the pictures you wanted to put in the gallery. -- Ken (talk) 20:02, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Never mind, he just posted about this, too. That was weird. -- Ken (talk) 20:05, 1 September 2008 (UTC) :Great minds think alike! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 20:05, 1 September 2008 (UTC) International galleries Hi, Henrik! Scott missed most of the international discussion and just saw free-floating images from deleted pages, so he nuked them. I just undid them, so feel free to re-add them. If anything like this happens again, parking in the Image Chamber is the best way to avoid deletion. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 20:01, 1 September 2008 (UTC) :Well I did not think that they would be removed, due to what was talked about. Henrik (talk) 20:14, 1 September 2008 (UTC) ::Like I said, Scott wasn't involved in the discussion and just saw unused images (he cleans that out periodically). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 20:21, 1 September 2008 (UTC) International question Hey, Henrik! A question's been raised on Talk:Julian T. Kellermann about the international voice actor category (who gets a page and who doesn't). When you get a chance, we'd like your input. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:27, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Translation Format Hi, Henrik! I'm trying something new on some of the international pages, such as this one, a chart to easily present the voice cast and character name translations without having either two separate lists or using parentheses (probably work best on shows with relatively small casts and not things like Die Muppet Show, or those where only two or three actors dub everyone, but I'm not sure yet). Definitely not for those where no names are changed, the standard format works for those. Since you do a lot of the work on the dub stuff, I'd like to know what you think. Thanks! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 08:05, 15 May 2008 (UTC) : Hehe forgot about this message when I started to add the stuff from the TMS season 3 boxset. It looks quite good, it could surely be the new format for dub pages. You say it should only be used with a small cast, how do you define small ? Also do you think it's smart to have different formats for pages about dubs ? Henrik (talk) 19:59, 15 May 2008 (UTC) ::Well, I'm still experimenting, so I'm glad you asked. I'm mainly thinking of situations like Die Muppet Show where there's more than 20 people involved and with recasts and actors playing multiple characters and swapping for singing voices and so on, I'm not sure a table would work. Le Muppet Show would be a similar case, where six people dubbed everyone and only four characters were significantly renamed (outside of the usual species translations). So my concern would probably apply mainly to the Muppet Show dubs and possibly a few of the movie dubs where six people dubbed every character and so on. But like I said, this is something new, so feel free to experiment on any where you think it works. At the very least, I think we could standardize it for Sesame, Fraggle, and Bear in the Big Blue House, but the point of the table is to make the info easier to digest and in the examples I mentioned, I think it would actually be harder and just take up more space. So I think practicality would outweigh uniformity, but like I said, I just came up with this last night. I'll try it on a few more pages later myself (De Freggels is a perfect example; two lists which can easily be merged into a chart without undue repetition or complexity) -- Andrew Leal (talk) 20:16, 15 May 2008 (UTC) :::And De Freggels is done (though we're missing some character names). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 20:43, 15 May 2008 (UTC) Sesamstrasse Guest Stars Hi, Henrik! Just so you know, Category:Sesamstrasse Actors and Category:International Sesame Street Actors are intended only for actors who were regulars or recurring (I edited the Sesamstrasse actors category text to make that clearer). Guest stars all go in Category:International Celebrities. If a guest star later joins the cast, they go in all three (At some point, we might be able to split the latter by show or type, but not yet (since it also includes co-productions where only one or two guest stars are known, and so on). If a guest star later plays a regular/recurring character, as with Otto Waalkes, the article goes in all three. I hope this makes sense. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 17:56, 21 January 2008 (UTC) Reverts Thanks for all the reverts on that guy! -- Wendy (talk) 21:40, 4 January 2008 (UTC) : Np, I believe he is a returning vandal his edits are similar to the other vandal edits on the same pages. Can't understand they bother coming back Henrik 21:42, 4 January 2008 (UTC) ::You did it again! Thanks a lot! I'd make you an admin if I could. --MuppetVJ 16:36, 16 March 2008 (UTC) ::: Once again NP. I actually waited a bit before I started to revert his edits, since I could not stop him in it I thought it was better to let him do the edits and then revert when he slowed down or stopped. Henrik (talk) 18:36, 16 March 2008 (UTC) Surfin' with Ollie Wow. Tom Carroll and Layne Beachley are great finds. I knew a few celebrities had appeared with Ollie, but hadn't been able to find details, names, or pictures (aside from one where the person isn't identified). What a neat find. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 17:54, 2 January 2008 (UTC) : I came upon the pictures by a pure coincidence, and unfortunately I don't have any details about the appearances. Henrik 20:03, 2 January 2008 (UTC) Boo & poo Hi Henrik! I love all the Mopatop stuff you've been adding -- it's great to have that stuff on the wiki. I have a question about Episode 106: Ghosts; there might be a translation question there. You said that the ghost leaves a "poo" instead of a "boo". In America, "poo" is another word for shit, so I'm wondering if it means something different in the UK, or if something got translated. Are you watching the shows in English? -- Danny (talk) 20:04, 13 October 2007 (UTC) : I do have them in english, and I was actually unsure about that part myself. I will create a video clip of it now and upload it on you tube, so you can figure out the spelling of the particularly sound they make. Henrik 20:08, 13 October 2007 (UTC) ::That would be great, thanks! Let me know when it's up. -- Danny (talk) 20:12, 13 October 2007 (UTC) ::: It took a bit longer than planed, ran into a few problems with my equipment. the clip is here Henrik 21:01, 13 October 2007 (UTC) :::: Sounds to me like the ghost said what sounds like "pew", which sometimes in America is written as "P.U.", something one would say when smelling something bad. --Dave Splurge 21:43, 13 October 2007 (UTC) :::::Yeah, I would say "pew". That's a little weird, but it makes more sense than "poo". Thanks for posting that, Henrik, that helped a lot! -- Danny (talk) 22:35, 13 October 2007 (UTC) vandal Hey Henrik! Thanks for reverting that vandalism earlier. I went ahead and blocked that user, so they won't be around for a little while. —Scott (talk) 14:27, 30 August 2007 (UTC) : Np. I noticed it just before I added the sketch picture. But waited to do anything about it, mainly because it would be pointless if he was still active. Then I saw the change to the Screaming Thing and then it hit me that all the changes were kinda similar to changes made by vandals before. And since it seems that he was done I went ahead and reverting them. Henrik 15:14, 30 August 2007 (UTC) The Muppets on Muppets Hi, Henrik -- I just looked at my comments on the Muppets on Muppets page again, and I realized that I didn't say anything appreciative about all the work you put into that page. You took all those pictures, and you took time to write all that text. I think it was too much for the page, but I still appreciate all the work that you put into it. I hope you don't feel too bummed about it. You do great stuff. -- Danny (talk) 23:17, 3 August 2007 (UTC) :Don't worry, I was actually in doubt about it before I created it, so it's ok. Henrik 02:39, 4 August 2007 (UTC) Archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives